Bad Hair Day
by DeadShaggy
Summary: Gohan and Goku have a bad hair day........and that's about it.
1. The Hair!

Bad hair day  
  
One sort of bright morning, Son Gohan woke up, preparing to go to school, but as he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he noticed something truly horrible.  
  
"Oh Dende no! Look at my hair!!" Gohan screamed in horror, as if seeing his hair for the first time.  
  
"I've gotta fix it!" So Gohan tried to fix his hair, but it just kept going back to normal.  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong?" Goku asked as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Dad it's my hair! Just look at it!"  
  
"Bleh! What happened to your hair, Gohan?! It's a mess!"  
  
"Dad, I think you should take a look at your own hair."  
  
Goku took a look into the mirror and screamed like a teenage girl.  
  
"AHHH! What happened to my hair! My perfect hair is ruined!" Goku screamed in terror.  
  
"Goku! Gohan! Why are you two screaming!?" Chichi yelled as she entered the bathroom.  
  
"Mom just look at my hair!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Chichi looked at Gohan's hair and saw nothing different from the usual way it looked.  
  
"I don't see anything different, Gohan."  
  
"But it's so horrible mom!" Gohan shouted, and then said, "Okay look at dad's then!"  
  
*Blank stare*  
  
"It looks exactly the same as yesterday." Chichi said.  
  
"Chichi! My hair looked much better than this miss hair bun!" Goku nearly shreaked.  
  
"I'm...going back to bed now." Chichi said slowly.  
  
"Here, Gohan, wear this hat to school." Goku said as he pulled a hat from nowhere.  
  
"Thanks dad." Gohan sniffled as he took the hat from Goku.  
  
"I'll head out for school now." He said as he left the bathroom sadly.  
  
"Poor kid, he has to go to school looking like THAT. At least I don't have to leave the house, I don't even have a job!" Goku said to himself.  
  
"If such a horrible thing happened to our hair...then maybe it happened to Vegeta too!! I'll call him up." Goku said as went to the phone.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta was just heading over to the gravity room when he heard the phone ring.  
  
"Erm...Bulma the phone is ringing!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
*No response*  
  
"Grr...okay I'll answer it just to shut that infernal racket up." Vegeta said as he picked up the phone.  
  
"What do you want!?" Vegeta barked into the phone.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku replied.  
  
"What is it, Kakarot? I'm about to go train."  
  
"Vegeta! My hair!! My HAIR!! It looks awful!! I was calling to see if it happened to you too!"  
  
"Just what are you talking about, Kakarot?"  
  
"My hair, Vegeta! My hair! You have to see it to believe it!" Goku screamed into the phone.  
  
"Kakarot, I don't care about your blasted hair."  
  
"But Vegeta just come over and see it!"  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"If it will make you shut up I'll come over and look at your stupid hair."  
  
***  
  
LATER ON, AT THE SON HOME...  
  
"Okay Kakarot, what's the freakin' problem with your hair?"  
  
"Vegeta! Don't you see it? Look man! Look!" Goku yelled.  
  
*Stares*  
  
"I don't see anything wrong, Kakarot."  
  
"Vegeta! Have you gone blind man!? LOOK!!"  
  
"Okay, I have a way to fix your 'hair problem'." Vegeta said calmly.  
  
"Really, Vegeta? Can you fix it?!"  
  
"I sure can, Kakarot, I sure can." Vegeta started to charge a ki blast.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing with that?" Goku asked in confusion.  
  
"I'm going to solve your problem obviously."  
  
With that, Vegeta took aim and fired.  
  
*Whoosh*  
  
"Ack! You set my head on fire, Vegeta! Why would you do that?!" Goku yelled in panic.  
  
"Hey, at least you don't have to worry about your hair anymore." Vegeta laughed evily.  
  
"So long, idiot!" Vegeta said as he flew out the door and into the sky.  
  
***  
  
The end.  
  
End Notes: Whoo, that was fun. 


	2. It's Back!

Bad hair day  
  
Ever since Goku's hair met an 'unfortunate accident', things hadn't been the same. He wouldn't leave the house, Vegeta wouldn't stop laughing at him, and well, his hair wouldn't grow back fast enough.  
  
"Dad?" Gohan called into his parents room, turning on the light.  
  
"Turn off the light!" Goku hissed. "I cannot be seen in the light!"  
  
"Dad it's not that bad." Gohan said, having gotten over how messed up his hair was.  
  
"Who cares that you look like Kuririn's clone now?"  
  
"I'm sure if you think about it you can find this funny too." Gohan said.  
  
"Funny? You think this is funny, Gohan?!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Well ye-"  
  
"It's not funny! I'm the one who has to walk around looking like this!" Goku yelled again, light briefly reflecting off his bald head from a slightly open window.  
  
"Okaaaay...I'm going to the city for a bit, dad." Gohan said slowly, looking for an exuse to leave.  
  
"Yeah, you go on Gohan, I need some time to my self." Goku said sadly.  
  
"Oh wait, where'd mom go?"  
  
"I think she went to Capsule Corp earlier." Goku said.  
  
"Okay, well I'll be back later, dad." Much later, he thought as he left the room and then the house.  
  
***  
  
Dende was cheerfully whistling a tune when Goku suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
"GAAAH!!"  
  
"Goku! Don't go scaring me like that! I could have peed on myself!" Dende quickly covered his mouth and looked around.  
  
"Sorry, Dende. Won't happen again." Goku said sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, Goku, what's with the large out of character hat?" Dende asked, having finally noticed it.  
  
"Oh...... It's nothing important, not like I'm hiding my lack of hair or anything." Goku said.  
  
"Riiiiight." Dende drawled out.  
  
"Okay, back to the reason I came here." Goku said.  
  
"What reason would that be Goku?."  
  
"I need to use the dragonballs."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Just because."  
  
"I want a real reason, Goku." Dende said, getting annoyed.  
  
"Well......you see, the thing is..someone died!" Goku said as a light bulb flashed above his for a moment.  
  
"Goku, I think I would have known if someone died so......you're right! A lot of people just died!" Dende yelled.  
  
"But they died of natural causes though." He continued.  
  
"C'mon Dende I need the dragonballs! I have a reason!"  
  
"Another one?" The Namek sighed.  
  
"Yeah...... Gohan got hit by a plane." Goku said.  
  
"Suuure he did, Goku."  
  
"Okay, you leave me no choice, Dende." Goku said as he took a step forward.  
  
"What are you doing Goku?"  
  
"I'm just going to have to steal the dragonballs I guess."  
  
"Goku, if you want the dragonballs you'll have to get by me." The little green man from outer space said.  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem." Goku said, as he knocked out Dende with a quick chop to the neck, after using his speed to appear next to the little Namek before he could react.  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Huh?" the Saiyan said in confusion as he turned around and saw......Piccolo!  
  
"What are you doing here, Piccolo?" He asked in surprise.  
  
"I know you're going to use the dragonballs to get your hair back, I want in."  
  
"Want do you want to use the dragonballs for Piccy?" Goku asked.  
  
"I...want some hair too!" the big green man from outer space yelled.  
  
"Okay sure!"  
  
"Hey, why don't we just get rid of Vegeta's receeding hairline while we're at it?" the Super Saiyan said.  
  
"I don't think he'll be happy with that, Goku." Piccolo said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dude, it's his look. He wouldn't be himself without it."  
  
"That makes sense, I guess."  
  
"Well, let's get started, Goku. I'll get the dragonballs from inside." The Namek said as he well...went inside.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta's head snapped up as he sensed something.  
  
"Hair sense..tingling!" The prince said.  
  
"Must...stop...abuse of...dragonballs...that are being used to....corrupt the balance of..natural hair growth!"  
  
"Vegeta, dinner's ready!" Bulma yelled as her face appeared on a screen in the room.  
  
"I'll..stop..this...evil...later!" Vegeta said as he left the gravity room.  
  
***  
  
Piccolo had just finished gathering all the dragonballs.  
  
"Let's summon the Eternal Dragon now, Piccy." Goku said, not noticing Piccolo's eye twitch.  
  
"Dragon, I summon you!! Like, right now!!" the Namek yelled.  
  
"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME? AGAIN?! DID SOMEBODY DIE?!"  
  
"No......we want you to give us hair." Goku said as he adjusted his hat.  
  
"VERY WELL, BUT THIS HAD BETTER BE THE LAST TIME FOR AT LEAST A YEAR!!"  
  
"Right, sure." Piccolo said. Not like they'd be able to use the dragonballs until a year passed anyway...  
  
A few minutes passed as nothing happened.  
  
"Hello? Dragon? The wish?" Goku asked finally.  
  
"OH YEAH......SORRY, I JUST KIND OF DOZED OFF FOR A MOMENT." The Dragon said.  
  
"Yay! I have my hair back!" Goku yelled as he threw his hat off.  
  
"Whoo! I have hair now!" Piccolo shouted as he ran his claw like nails through his tall green hair.  
  
"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!! I SHALL LEAVE NOW!!" The Dragon yelled as it started to vanish.  
  
After giving each other a high five, Piccolo and Goku went their seperate ways for the day.  
  
***  
  
The end, really this time!  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z does not belong to me. 


	3. A Third Part Though I said I Was Done

The next day, after Goku and Piccolo had made the wish, Piccolo had decided to make a visit to the Son house. "Goku! Dude! I've gotta talk to you about something!" the Namek yelled at the front door.  
  
"Yeah Picc-man?" Goku said after opening the door, wearing his usual outfit, but with some shades covering his eyes.  
  
"Someone's been beating up the others!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"What? Who could be beat them? Kuririn and the others are the strongest humans on Earth!" Goku said.  
  
"Dude, I don't know! But they got KURIRIN!!" the Namek yelled in panic.  
  
"How'd that happen? Wouldn't I hav-" Goku was cut off as they heard a crash in the house, the Saiyan and the Namek both rushed inside and gasped as they saw Gohan lying on the ground, looking out of it.  
  
"Son! Who did this to you?!" Goku yelled as he shook Gohan wildly.  
  
"Him." Gohan said, as he pointed to a short man with blue jumpers, red shirt, and a red cap with an 'M' on it. He then promptly fell unconcious, though he didn't look hurt at all.  
  
"Mama mia!" the red cap wearing man yelled as he proceeded to hop away.  
  
"Dude, he's getting away! Go catch him before he gets away, Picc-man!!" Goku yelled as he knelt next to Gohan's body.  
  
"Man I am so there!!" Piccolo yelled as he ran after the short human.  
  
"You're not gonna catch-a me, Mario!" He said as he hopped away faster, Mario style through the forest. Piccolo continued to chase, not even thinking about just flying or using some ki blasts.  
  
"Dude! He's like, so fast!" Piccolo said to himself.  
  
Mario then shot a few fireballs at him to slow the Namek down. Which impacted agianst his head, setting his turban thing on fire. Piccolo threw off his turban hoping to stomp it out, but then his hair caught on fire.  
  
"You set my hair on fire!! Oh my Dende it's burning away!!!" Piccolo screamed as he stopped to try to put the fire out, but it was too late, his hair had burned away.  
  
"It's-a me, Mario, that kicked your butt!! " The plumber yelled as he hopped off into the distance, Piccolo in shock at having his hair that he had just got burned away.  
  
"Wow, he is so right." Piccolo said in amazement after a moment of sulking, and then shaking his fist in anger, he then decided to fly back to Goku's home.  
  
***  
  
"Hmm, so he set your head on fire and got away while saying that it's-a him, Mario, that kicked your butt? Goku asked as he rubbed his chin while standing in front of his home.  
  
"Well that's what I just said...." Piccolo said as he stood front of Goku, light reflecting off of the Saiyan's shades that he wore for no reason.  
  
"That makes me sad Picc-man. This calls for a song!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Piccolo agreed.  
  
"Oh oh oh oh oh" Goku began . "I ain't happy, I-" Piccolo was cut off as Gohan ran out of the house, miraculously healed from basically non-existent wounds that had been inflicted upon him by Mario.  
  
"No! No singing!" Gohan yelled while pointing at both his father and Piccolo. "I think we got enough of your singing to last a lifetime at the party Vegeta threw at Kami's Lookout ." Gohan said while glaring.  
  
"Dang and we hadn't even started yet!" Piccolo said while snapping his finger.  
  
"Don't worry Picc-man, we can sing later." Goku whispered to the Namek.  
  
***  
  
Kuririn layed in a hospital bed later on that day in a room devoid of live besides him. He had just woken up as day became night, and looked around the room in a paranoid fashion. Fearing that the red cap wearing man would come back to finish what he had started. Ten minutes went by as he continued to search the room in fear, wondering where 18 was and why there didn't seem to be any docters around.  
  
"Maybe he won't come back?" Kuririn hoped as he relaxed a bit. Just then he heard the sound of feet running across the floor, spinning his head around the the short man scanned his surroundings,  
  
There wasn't anything different about the room, besides the window being open now. Kuririn then heard movement in the darkness that now filled the room. "Maaaaaaaybe I should leave now." The ex-monk then got out of the bed, only to fall to the floor, for some reason he was unable to walk. So he crawled as fast as he could out of the room to freedom and relative safety.  
  
Vegeta came out of a dark corner in the room and frowned as the human crawled away. This was the last time he was going to keep watch over one of Bulma's stupid friends for her. He thought as he flew out of the window, preparing to go home.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Goku and Gohan were just leaving the house to search for Mario, when Future Trunks' time machine appeared in the sky and landed on the ground.  
  
"Hey, Trunks!" Goku yelled as the lavender haired half Saiyan jumped out of the time machine.  
  
"Hello, Goku, and Gohan." Trunks said as he walked over to them.  
  
"What brings you back THIS time?" Goku asked.  
  
"Erm.....I was taking a nap in the time machine, when suddenly my can of soda that I was drinking spilled all over the controls, so I was then transported to some weird universe. Had to send some monsters back to their own dimensions, fell in love with this girl, had to go back home, I was then sent back to that dimension and had to fight some super powerful God or something, I masqueraded as you for a while, and made friends with a human martial artist. And after I was done there I was transported to another dimension, but this one had extremely powerful giant robots in it, that had kids that piloted them to battle these giant aliens from space. And now I'm here, all of that didn't happen in the order I said it though." Trunks said and then took a moment to catch his breath.  
  
"Jeez, who takes a nap in a time machine? Who drinks soda in a time machine?" Gohan muttered under his breath.  
  
"Trunks we could use your help, someone's out to get us man!! He got Kuririn!!" Goku said in panic.  
  
"He got Kuririn?! What did he do?! Kill him?!" Trunks yelled in surprise.  
  
"Uh, no, I'm not sure what he did exactly......" Goku said as he scratched his head.  
  
"Yeah, he beat me up too, but I don't remember what he did." Gohna added as he rubbed his head.  
  
"O...k, well do you know where he went?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Nope." Goku said.  
  
"Haven't a clue." Gohan added.  
  
"Come on, how do expect me to help if you don't have any idea where this guy is? Give me something!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Well if we had something don't you think we'd have told you already?" Goku spoke like he was talking to an idiot.  
  
"UGH!!!" Trunks screamed, doing a Charlie Brown expression. "Goku, you block-head! I'm going back to my own time!" He yelled before hopping back into the time machine and disappearing.  
  
"Well that was fast, new record dad!" Gohna said as the Saiyan from the future vanished.  
  
"Dudes! I'm back!" Piccolo said as he flew over to them and landed, having went back to Kami's Lookout last night.  
  
"Picc-man, has Mario attacked anybody else yet?" Goku asked the Namek.  
  
"How should I know?..... Oh yeah, that's right. Well no, I don't think so." Piccolo said.  
  
"Well let's all go back inside to strategize." Goku said.  
  
"AHHH!! You said the secret word!!" Piccolo screamed while waving his hands around, Goku and Gohan just gave him weirds looks until he shut up though.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta was flying through the air, looking at all the weak humans below him when a short man with a red cap suddenly jumped on his back. "Great galaxies! Get off my back!!" Vegeta yelled before simply tossing Mario into the air and shooting a ki blast at him.  
  
"Mama mia! I'm-a gonna die!!" Mario screamed before being vaporized, all that was left was his red cap.  
  
"Hmpf, that was a waste of time that I could be using to eat. Oh well, at least I got a new hat out of it." Vegeta said before putting said cap on his head, it some how completely covered his hair up too.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Kuririn continued to crawl for his life, not knowing that his attacker was no longer alive.  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
End Notes: I'm pretty sure this is the last part......yep. 


End file.
